As a transistor element is miniaturized, a gate insulating film becomes thinner.
As the gate insulating film becomes thinner, a leakage current may increase and the reliability of operation of the transistor element may be reduced.
Related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-177007 and the like.